Tynyin Fatalis
Tynyin fatalis is a new type of fatalis, first introduced in Monster hunter Tri Frenzy. Appearance It stands upright most of the time. Its body has the normal fatalis shape and stance. Along its back and tail are thin pointed spines. Its only has two large horns pointed downwards behind it. Its scales are a dark blue. Its underbelly and wings are cyan. Behaviour It is more calmer than its three other subspecies and rages the least. However this doesn't mean tynyin won't attack anything on sight. Its fire has been replaced with freezing mist and knows how to make the ice erupt into pillers with a yell. Intro Polar field, night The first thing in view is the moon, clouded by the blistering wind. A dragon like figures glides past it. The hunter moves towards it as the figure moves again. A black dot is seen on it, growing in size. It doesn't take long for the hunter to know what it is. Tynyin fatalis is viewed from its side gliding towards the hunter. (Fatalis theme begins) The hunter dashes away as tynyin let's out a howl, causing pillers of ice to erupt side by side as tynyins enters the area and barely misses the hunter by a dive. Tynyin slams into the ice causing the area to collapse into the pit shape in which the hunters falls down in. The cameras pans out to show the hunter and tynyin eye to eye and the hunt begins. Attacks Standing *'Ice ball' Shoots an ice ball directly in front of it. *'Snow swipe' Slashes with its claw creating a white cloud that causes snowman *'Summon pillers' Yells to the ground and causes four pillers of ice to erupt from the ground. White mist is seen where one is going to appear. *'Frost gale' Sweeps a white cloud to the side, unlike the powder explosion of black and crimson it moves a while in the direction it was aimed at. *'Body slam' Slams down to go into all fours mode and can transform the landscape. *'Tail slam' If anyone is behind it it'll slam its tail down and sweep it left. (Enraged only) *'Howling summon' Moves around at bit as it summons six pillers around itself. All fours *'Ice ball' Same as the standing one only on all fours. *'Crawl' Moves forward, does minimal damage. *'Snap and drag' Dashes forward twice while biting. *'Breath of ice' Fires a ice beam across the area in the same way as the regular fatalis' fire breath. *'Frozen bomb' Charges an ice ball and fires it directly at the ground causing a large explosion. This will leave a white cloud behind that can inflict snowman. (Enraged only) *'Charged pulled summon' Tynyin will stay still a moment before five pillers of ice erupt around it. *'Aimed frozen bomb' Tynyin will rush backwards before firing its bomb at players. It will immediately glide after this. Flying *'Glide' It jumps backwards and glide forwards. *'Airborne iceball' Shoots an ice ball across the ground. *'Triple iceball' If in the sky will fire three ice balls quickly after the other. (Enraged only) *'Frozen bomb from the skies' Charges a fires its ice bomb at a player from the skies. Will glide down after wards. *'Ceiling colapse' In a similar attack to white fatalis, it suddenly spinning flies to the polar fields ice ceiling. It slams right into it and howls, causing ice balls to bombard the area for 10secs. (Ultimate rank only) *'Body slam of ice' Now when it does its body slam it spreads out a snowman inflicting white cloud. *'Double snow sweep' It does its sweep two times when enraged. *'Mist of frost' Like how blazing crimson fatalis does its heat wave, it gathers white cloud in its wings before unleashing it on hunters to inflict snowman and cause the player to lose stamina faster. Carves G rank *'Fatalis blue scale' *'Fatalis blue shell' *'Fatalis blue horn' *'Fatalis blue wing' *'Fatalis cold eye' Ultimate rank *'T.Fatalis blistshard' *'T.Fatalis blistshell' *'T.Fatalis blisthorn' *'T.Fatalis blistwing' *'T.Fatalis pulse eye' Breaks *Head (x2) *Wings *Chest Theme It shares black fatalis' theme. Quests G rank Frozen wings *Reward: 27451z *Fee: 1587z *Time limit: 50min *Sub quest: None *Client: Scarlet mystery man *Description: "Hunters take the flame as the biggest threat to civilisation, but they never thought the ice poses just as deadly a threat. Here the flame will become your ally..." Ultimate rank Souls of ice *Reward: 52964z *Fee: 6352 *Time limit: 50min *Sub quest: None *Client: Polar watch guard *Description: "T.t.t.that thing... it did n.n.n.not just t.t.tTEAR THROUGH MY MEN LIKE NOTHING!! I'm not going back there, but if I refuse I'll be out of work! Hunters, please end this beasts fury! Category:Chaoarren Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon